


*Insert Some Original Title for a Cliche Field Trip Fic That I Cannot Think of at 3 in The Morning*

by seas_and_skies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (love that trope), BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Captain America's PSAs, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), These Are Too Many Tags, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, also im a little ocd so dont worry about grammar errors or typos, bi!peter parker, but a realistic bitch, flash is a bitch, i might add more lmao, i would die before i let those exist in something i wrote, im trying to put a little peter/mj but i dont think its gonna be there, mj knows about spiderman, must. protect. at. all. costs., there will be some swearing, though its not really shown, vines will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seas_and_skies/pseuds/seas_and_skies
Summary: "Dude, you've got to chill. I don't even see the big deal here.""I told you! There's too much of a chance of them finding out about, you know, pew-pew!""Okay, a) one would think that two geniuses could come up with a better code name for your split persona than, no offense,  pew pew. b) I still don't see how that's going to happen. Its not like Stark Industries has a big banner in the lobby that reads, 'Welcome, Peter Parker! More commonly known as SPIDER-MAN!''"Not helping Ned.""And let's face it, on the off chance of that happening, Flash would probably manage to convince himself that you somehow hacked into the tower to have it placed there.""Wow, thank you, my supposed best friend, for bringing up another cause of my anxiety. Your helpfulness and tact astounds me.""Oh, just shut up."Or, the insanely cliche field trip fic that has my best efforts to tone down the unbearable cringe. And its more realistic. Hopefully. Read if you're as obsessed with this trope as I am.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the most overused, cliche and addictive trope on the ao3 spiderman fandom: the field trip. not gonna lie, i'm kinda anxious 'cause this is the first fic i'm actually publishing... don't worry, the grammar and punctuation gets better ;]  
DISCLAIMER: all character rights go to marvel and stan lee. only certain ocs and not-so-unique plots belong to moi uwu  
DISCLAIMER 2.0: tony stark? natasha romanoff? dead?? i have no idea what you're on about,, endgame ended so well,, nobody cried and morgan and harley are gems with a complete family,, arent they?  
DISCLAIMER 3.0: get ready for some vines ya'll, cuz this bitch empty YEET! (speaking of,, there is going to be some cursing)

Peter could tell that his bouncing leg was beginning to annoy Ned, but his guy-in-the-chair was nice enough to let him be. His head pressed against the bus window, Peter pretended to be asleep, hoping that would keep Flash off his case for long enough. He knew the taunts about his 'fake internship' were far from over as he stared out the window, wishing he wasn't on the all too familiar route he took every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from school to the infamous Stark Tower, aka the headquarters of Stark Industries and home to most of the Avengers. 

Peter still remembered that fateful day the field trip was announced. It was weird being told that you were going to be given a tour of your second home, not that anybody other than Ned and MJ knew. Mr. Harrington called it the opportunity of a lifetime. Stark Industries rarely handed out random tours of their headquarters, much less to a group of high schoolers, but this was the Decathlon's team reward and they intended to milk the opportunity. 

Question arose, why in Thor's name would Stark Industries actually arrange this? Its not like the school would have had the balls to reach out to one of the largest Fortune 500 companies. Peter had the answer soon enough. 

* * *

_"What the hell?" Pete questioned, as Friday buzzed him into Tony's labs. He slammed the consent slip onto the table. Barely glancing from the thrusters, Tony muttered an unintelligible answer. _

_"Mr. Stark?!"_

_"I told you, its Tony, kid. Mr. Stark makes me feel like some sorta old hag."_

_"I'll call you Tony when you answer my question."_

_"Well, someone got ballsy. What's up, Underoos?"_

_Handing him the slip, Peter raised an eyebrow, awaiting a response. _

_"Oh yeah. Pepper mentioned it last week. The government's been up our ass to make more public statements or gestures or something, ever since the snap and what-not, and now that the Avengers are back, but the Sokovia Accords were technically scrapped, Pep thinks we should keep them a little satisfied to not repeat last time's shit. Apparently introducing high school tour groups is a great way of "_opening Stark Industries to the outside world" _and "_inspiring young minds" _or some shit."_

_"And you agreed to it? Moreover, you didn't think to tell me for a week that it was my school that she chose??"_

_"You think I liked the idea of a bunch of nosy teens nosing their noses in my labs? But Harley showed me the upsides to it."_

_"What upsides?" questioned Peter, now slightly worried for his safety._

_"Well, for one, I have a full 4 hours to embarrass the shit out of you. Second, at least nobody would doubt your internship anymore. Third, you get to shove your connections in everyone's faces.”_

_”...”_

_”Oh, and Harley convinced me to not tell you until the last possible moment. And I’m pretty sure it was him who suggested to Pep that your school would be the better as the first choice. Try not to murder him, please. Morgan might through a tantrum.”_

* * *

"Dude, you've got to chill," whispered Ned, placing a hand on his knee to stop the fidgeting. "I don't even see the big deal here."

"I told you! There's too much of a chance of them finding out about, you know, _pew-pew_!" Peter replied, mimicking shooting his webs.

"Okay, a) one would think that two geniuses could come up with a better code name for your split persona than, no offense, _pew pew._ b) I still don't see how that's going to happen. Its not like Stark Industries has a big banner in the lobby that reads, '_Welcome, Peter Parker! More commonly known as SPIDER-MAN!'_' Ned exclaimed.

"Not helping Ned."

"And let's face it, on the off chance of that happening, Flash would probably manage to convince himself that you somehow hacked into the tower to have it placed there."

"Wow, thank you, my supposed best friend, for bringing up another cause of my anxiety. Your helpfulness and tact astounds me." Peter deadpanned. 

"Oh, just shut up."

Out of sheer habit, Peter clicked open his StarkPhone (iPhones became overrated the second SI's first commercial cellphones became affordable). Of course, Peter was part of the extremely confidential beta release for the latest model, not that he'd let anyone at school find out.

"Hey, Parker! Ready to get your lying ass exposed?" yelled Flash from across the bus.

Peter sighed at his antics for the umpteenth time. Before he could yell out a retort, MJ replied, her words somehow cutting through the commotion without raising her voice, "Repeating unoriginal variations of the same dialogue at Peter for an entire week does not make the sentiment any more interesting, Eugene."

"Whatever, Wednesday Addams," he mumbled. "At least I'm the one calling Parker out on his shit."

"Thanks, MJ." Peter said, offhandedly.

"Yeah, well, I suppose I owed you for all this great material for my crisis sketchbook," she smirked. "Otherwise, I'd probably be throwing it at your head telling you to calm the fuck down." Finally looking up at the two boys, she flipped the sketchbook on her lap to show them the black and white caricature of Peter swinging upside down from a chandelier as part of a nervous breakdown, while Mr. Stark and Ned were reaching out to him, as if to pull him down, and Flash was throwing badly aimed rocks into the air from a corner.

"I'm offended. My nose is not that big."

"See, I would be pissed at how you again exaggerated my small hands, but the sentiment is impressively accurate, plus I'm kinda afraid of you." marveled Ned.

"I know."

Conversations suddenly simmered down, as everyone readied their backpacks and stared out the window. Even MJ swung her legs down from the seat that were rested on, and put her sketchbook down.

"We're here!" announced Mr. Harrington, as the Decathlon team arrived at Stark Tower.

* * *


	2. apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually alive  
(i know, shocker)

guys, idk what to say,, its not many people who actually bookmarked this but I'm so sorry I've been so bad at updating I just haven't been able to see where this is going and I've wanted to change so much, and gah I will never resent another author for not updating according to schedule because this shit is hard!  
so I think I'm going to rewrite the entire thing and publish it all together in its place? or maybe I'll decide to change the beginning all together, since its been six months with no progress,, but its definitely still the field trip trope here...  
I'm leaving the first chapter here and whenever I manage to spew out an actual fic that has a direction I'm actually aware of, I'll be replacing it.  
thanks and sorry guys!

(also, for some odd reason,, the end of chapter notes of the last chapter are coming in this chapter so,, ignore that i guess)

**Author's Note:**

> well that's all for today. please comment any ideas or requests for the actual trip, cuz i have yet to write the rest of this, and i'd love some motivation. this is actually pretty important to me because i have been wanting to write fanfiction ever since i started reading it 3 years ago and i'm finally doing something about it now. can't wait for the reviews. hope y'all enjoy. :]


End file.
